Valentine Kissing Booth
by lileyfan123
Summary: Just a cute Valentine One-Shot. LILEY. Rated M to be safe.


**Valentine's Day Kissing Booth**

**AN: This is just a quick one-shot for Valentines Day. So for all those of you who have someone to share it with then this is dedicated to you. Also in this One-Shot Miley and the gang are 16.**

**AN2: After this my next update will be Hero or Villain. So sorry for the delay, I'm trying to update everything evenly. Please enjoy this One Shot. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana. Wish I did though. **

**Summary: It's valentine Day and Miley is finally going to confess to Lilly that she loves her. **

**Italics: Thoughts**

**Bold: Phone Text**

* * *

MILEY"S POV

_It's finally here, Valentine's Day. The day I have been looking towards for almost 3 months now. But I'm also dreading it. Today is the day I'm going to tell Lilly that I love her. _My thoughts where interrupted as I heard the knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey Miley can I come in?" asked Oliver my male best friend.

"Sure, Oliver" I quickly replied. Right as I answered I heard Oliver let out a whistle as soon as he stepped into my room.

"Wow Miley, trying to impress a certain blonde?" he said while looking my outfit over. I was wearing a black skinny jean skirt. With a red fitted blouse with key hole neck and tie with crystal buttons, Along with my black cowgirl boots. My hair was in its natural curly state the way I know Lilly liked it best.

"You think she will like it?" I asked as I looked over my outfit one more time. _Is this to much? Maybe I should change again._ I thought, wondering if this was too much.

"Heck No. Lilly wont be able to keep her eyes off you after she picks her jaw off the floor along with the rest of the male students." He said seriously yet teasingly.

"Well the only person I want to notice me is Lilly Oliver" sticking my tongue out playfully at him. "All the male students can look all they want. I only have eyes for Lilly."

"You really Love her" he said as if stating a fact.

"Yes, I thought I loved Jake. But my feelings for Lilly are so strong that I know I can never love any one else. She is my Heart and Soul. Lilly is the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I sleep. Heck even when I sleep my dreams are all about Lilly" I answered seriously. Feeling my eyes water some I wiped them with the back of my hand.

"Miley I positive Lilly loves you the same way. She totally checks you out when your not looking. She even turned down David to be his Valentine today"

Hearing Oliver's words made me feel better about confessing to Lilly today. _Wait where is Lilly? _Lilly should of came with Oliver to walk to school Him and me. "Oliver where is Lilly? She usually joins us when we walk to school."

Oliver's eyebrows bunched together as he was thinking. Then as if a Light bulb went off in his head. His eyes widened before he spoke "That's right. You know how today where having the Valentines Day student fair in the gym where the money goes to the schools music program. Well Lilly got roped into opening a booth for it. So she went to school earlier and is setting up her booth. She said she texted you"

_I wonder what kind of booth she is going to open. I knew I should of left my phone in my room to charge it. _ "Do you know what kind of booth she is going to open?" I said as I lead Oliver out of my room and down the stairs. So we could start to head to school. Once we where down the stairs I made a beeline right to my phone that was on end table next to the couch. Seeing that I did get a message from Lilly saying she wouldn't be able to walk with us.

"I have no idea. She didn't tell me anything about it. But she seemed excited about it. Said she was the only one with that type of booth for the fair"

As we headed out of my house and closing plus locking the door behind me I was glad I already ate before Oliver got there. _I can't wait to see what kind of booth Lilly set up. Plus when she sees the outfit I'm wearing for her._ Being lost I thought I didn't really hear what Oliver was talking about as we made are way to school. Just something that had to do with his date with Ashley tonight. Seeing his hand wave in front of my face quickly brought me out of my thoughts.

"Wow thinking about Lilly again. Geez Miles you have it bad for Lilly. Just letting you know that where at school" he teased before holding the door open for me.

"Sorry Oliver, I'm just really nervous and exited about today is all. If Lilly does Love me back I got Daddy to leave the house so I can cook us a romantic dinner." Letting out a small sigh I could only hope that Lilly had the same feelings for me as I did her. _But first I need to find her._

"Miley I already told you I'm .." Oliver never got to finish his sentence as Ashley practically tackled him with a hug and planting small kisses all over his face.

"Oh Ollie I loved the Flowers that you had delivered to my house this morning. Red and white long stemmed roses" Ashley said in between kissed. Seeing the display of affection between my two friends I couldn't help but wish that was Lilly and Me. _Having Lilly plant kisses all over my face because I did something sweet like that…_Quickly ending that thought before it got too far. _So don't need to be turned on all day before I confess to Lilly. _

"You know I would do anything for you Ash" Oliver said sweetly as she placed a gentle kiss on her lips. This quickly turned into a deeper more passionate kiss between them. Seeing that they both wouldn't notice the world around them for a few more minutes I decided to go look for Lilly. _I'll start with the Gym. Maybe she is still setting up her booth. _

As I got to the doors in front of the gym I saw the hall monitor Dandruff Danny standing in front of them. "Danny can I get inside, I need to talk to Lilly" I asked nicely. _I can get a sneak peak at Lilly's booth. _

"Sorry Miley, only those who have booths to set up are allowed in. Plus the decoration committee" he said as he looked me over quickly hoping I wouldn't notice. But once he realized I caught him looking he turned his head trying to hide his blushing face.

"Please Danny" I begged as I brought out my ultimate weapon. The Dreaded Puppy dog eyes with bottom lip quiver. But before I could even start the pout the gym doors opened and I got a quick flash of red and pink. Then a very familiar blonde poked her head out the gym doors.

"Danny I'm finished with my booth I'm going to try and find…" Lilly never finished her sentence when she saw me. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up at the reaction I got from her due to my outfit. Lilly's mouth hung open as her eyes widen as she continued to stare. _Maybe I should tease her a bit. _I thought as I smiled at her.

"Hey Lilly I was just coming to look for you" I said as I leaked back some pretending to stretch my back. Knowing it would show my flat tan belly to her. The reaction I got from her was priceless. She lost her balance and landed in a heap at my feet. _Hope she didn't hurt herself._ "Here Lilly let me help you up." Slipping my arm around her waist I helped her to her feet still not letting her go. "You okay Lils?" I asked gently hoping she didn't hurt herself.

"Ummm…Huh…" she replied incoherently before shaking her head. As she was trying to pull her self together I finally got to see what she was wearing. I instantly felt my mouth go dry. She was wearing tight blue jean shorts. I couldn't even understand how she got into them. _How did she fit into those jeans? Oh my, look at those legs. _Then there was the low cut green shirt she was wearing with them. _Thank you, Thank You for letting me be taller then her._ Since I was taller I got a small glimpse down her shirt and saw the red bra that was covering her breasts. _I don't think I can make it the full day with her dressed like that. But I have to tell her how I feel first. FOCUS MILEY. YOU CAN NOT JUMP LILLY. BAD MILEY. DON'T THINK ABOUT LILLYS BREASTS._ Starting to feel a small Pressure building in between my legs I knew I had to think of something else fast.

"So Lilly what kind of booth do you have for the Valentines Day Fair?" I asked trying to get my mind else where. And to ease the pressure in between my legs before it grew any more then what it was.

"I can't tell you Miles. You will have to wait like everyone else when the fair is open" Lilly said teasingly.

"Come one Lils. You know you want to tell me" I said pleadingly. Hoping that she would give in and tell me what she set up.

"Sorry Miles, you're going to have to wait"

"Well then you leave me no choice." I replied in a mock threat.

"Oh, what are you going to do to me" she said acting like she was afraid.

"The time old classic, Ill keep asking until you tell me." I said teasingly. "So what is your booth? So what is your booth?" following up on my playful threat. But before I could go any further the late bell for first period rang.

"Ha saved by the bell" She said happily.

"Lils you forget we have the same classes" I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. As she realized we had the same classed.

"eeep" she said softly. Lilly forgot that we did have the same classes.

*****

The day flew by pretty fast. But I held true to my threat. Every free minute I got in classes and in between classes I asked Lilly what kind of booth she had. Eventually she made an excuse that she had to put the finishing touches during Mr Corneli's class. So Mr. Corneli let her go seeing as his class was right before lunch and the Valentine Fair happen right after lunch. The rest of class flew by quickly along with lunch. Seeing as my mind was wondering what Lilly's booth could be. While Oliver, Ashley and I where making are way to the gym stopping at my locker so I could grab my purse. We left quickly in hoping we could be the first ones in line. During are walk I was still trying to figure out what Lilly's booth could be. _Dang that girl sure knows how to keep me wondering. But that is one of the many things I love about her._ As we got to the Gym entrance I noticed that most of the students where already waiting for the fair to open.

"Well this should be fun. No class for the rest of the day. Plus getting to spend it with my Girl Ash" Oliver replied sweetly as he placed a kiss on Ashley's cheek causing her to blush deeply.

"Awww Ollie" she said while giggling softly as she cuddled into his side.

"I can't wait to see the booth Lilly set up is" I said breaking the moment in between them on accident.

"You know Miley I don't see how Lilly doesn't notice that you love her. When everything in your world revolves around her" Ashley said quietly so no one else would here us.

"I can't help it. I love her just as much as you love Oliver" I whispered so no one else would here.

Right as the Clock hit 12:30pm they opened the doors to the gym allowing all of us to start to funnel through the entrance. Getting my first glimpse at the gym there where red, white and pink streams every where. Along with red and pink shaped balloons tied to the booths and multiple other areas. But I only had one thing in mind. Find Lilly's booth to see what it was. _Where is she? Where is her booth?_

"Oh my" Ashley Gasped slightly.

"umm Miley" Oliver said as she placed his hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"What Oliver? I'm trying to find Lilly's booth" I said quickly still trying to locate Lilly's booth.

"It's over there" Oliver said pointing to where a large group of male students where heading to. When I saw the sign on her booth, I couldn't let out a growl. There in big letters was the words KISSING BOOTH. 1.00 A Kiss. _OH HELL NO. NO ONE IS KISSING MY LILLY. SHE IS MY SOULMATE. _Ignoring the looks from Oliver and Ashley I ran through the crowds and quickly making my way through the group of male students so I was the first in line at Lilly's booth. Once I was at her booth I slammed my hands down on the table getting her attention since she was facing the other way. I also took this time to notice that Lilly put had a few blue high lights in her hair. Something I have told her many times that made her look beautiful. This caused Lilly to let out and small EEP, as she turned to face me.

"A KISSING BOOTH" I growled out.

"I couldn't think of anything else" she replied naively. "Miles you kinda have to move out of the way. There is a line forming"

"HELL NO" I continued to growl out. "Im the first and last customer" I said before reaching into my purse and pulling out some money. Then placing my purse on the table of the booth leaving it open so I could get more money when I needed it. I slapped down a dollar on the table. "A dollar a kiss right" I couldn't help but blush as she smiled that innocent smile.

"Miley?" she asked quietly as I leaned forward some and cupped her cheek with my right hand. Letting my thumb light brush her cheek. She leaned into my touch which made my hear beat rapidly in my chest.

"Lilly I love you" I whispered quietly knowing she would be the only one to hear it. Leaning the rest of the way I lightly brushed my lips against hers before gently pressing my lips against hers letting my eyes close. At the moment are lips came in contact everything just clicked into place. The world faded away and I finally felt complete. Like there was a missing piece in me that I didn't know was missing until now. _I love you so much Lilly. This is the BEST kiss ive ever had. _Pulling back some I opened my eyes slowly noticing that her eyes where opening just as mine where.

"I love you Miley, so much" Lilly said gently and quietly. Making my heart beat even faster making it feel like it was beating at all. We where drawn out of our little world as a guy behind us let out a cough to get our attention. Turning around quickly I glared at the person behind us.

"Hey you had your kiss. Now its our turn" the guy said pointing to everyone behind him. Letting out another growl at what he said I held my hand up to stop him from trying to get me to move.

"First that's MY LILLY you thinking you're going to kiss. So not going to happen." Turning back around I saw the beaming smile on Lilly's face.

"I'm your Lilly" she said happily but quietly.

"Yes, you my Lilly just like I'm your Miley. For the rest of our lives and what ever may happen after that." I said with all the love in my voice I could. This causes her to smile even more at my words. Turning around to look at the line of male students I glared at them all again. "Now as for all of you, my turn is now where near over." Right as the next in line was about to protest I held up my hand. "My turn ends when I'm out of money" Reaching into my purse I pulled out a 50 dollar bill for them all to see. "I have many more of these. So I suggest you all leave because my turn is no where near over." I turned back around as I placed the 50 on the table smiling at My Lilly.

"Sorry Guys, but it's a dollar a kiss. And that is 50 kisses right there. And the sign doesn't say how long they are going to be" Lilly said happily which causes me to smile my 100 watt smile at her.

"Well then I think we should get started My Lilly-Bear" I said lovingly as she we both leaned in to initiate the second best kiss of my life. _Oh I so can't wait to have her come over so I can make her a romantic dinner. _Was my last thought before I got lost into the kiss like the first time.

* * *

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed that little Valentine One-Shot. So please read and review.**


End file.
